


颅内高潮/ASMR

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: Vergil从来不在魔界睡觉。





	颅内高潮/ASMR

**Author's Note:**

> 没有实质性插入的PWP。涉及魔人化、ASMR，基本全篇都是玩弄哥的角。时间点大概是五代之后很多年。目的是助眠（大概）

 

 

Vergil从来不在魔界睡觉。

 

Dante理解这个，所以现在他正乖乖躺着，让Vergil在旁边守夜。这是他第二次来魔界，上次是什么时候？大概是好几年前了，他们来这儿砍Qliphoth。

 

但这片土地对Vergil来说意味着更多东西，一些化入骨血的、无法被宁静时光抹平的东西。当他们踏入魔界的瞬间，Dante就能感觉到Vergil紧紧绷着，像一只被丢到陌生环境里弓起身体的猫。

 

Dante不觉得自己能说服他执拗的老哥睡觉，于是他闭上眼，试图让自己入眠。魔界太安静了，没有鸟，没有虫，没有划过树梢的风，没有流过沟渠的河。他能听到最响亮的声音是自己的呼吸声。

 

这种极致的静谧反而使人失眠。Dante刻意控制着自己的吸气频率，让它更均匀、更缓慢，然后适得其反地清醒起来。于是他又集中精神去听Vergil，听他哥哥的心跳与呼吸。毫无疑问，哪怕是这时候，Vergil依然非常紧张，他虽然安静地跪坐着，但每一块肌肉都在为战斗蓄势待发。

 

Dante又躺了一会儿，发现自己没法忽视这个。

 

“做点什么。”他突然坐起来，说。

 

Vergil飞快地转过头。Dante觉得自己拨动了一张弓。

 

“做什么？”Vergil问。

 

这个死寂的空间像一只巨大的怪物，它吃掉他们说出的每一句话，让交流变得断断续续且毫无实感。

 

“要不然，”Dante提议，“变个魔人？”

 

“你要打架？”Vergil反问。他既没有魔人化，也没有把手放到刀柄上。

 

“不，”Dante说，“我也许有个方法能让你放松一点。”

 

“你。”Vergil说。他用一个简单的人称代词表达了自己的不信任。但鉴于他们确实没什么事好做，Vergil还是开启了魔人。靛蓝色的恶魔出现在Dante身边，Vergil很少在这种状态下跪坐，他不适地动了动，鳞片摩擦时发出沙沙声。

 

Dante也魔人化了。他靠近Vergil，坐在他对面，先是举起手示意自己毫无攻击性，然后轻轻摸上那对蓝色的角。

 

通常，那里都会喷出青色的火焰，那是Vergil使用力量的证明。Dante很少有机会看到它沉寂的样子。

 

Vergil没有动，他看了Dante一眼。“所以你只是——”他语气微妙地说。

 

“——不。”Dante截断他的话头，“我不至于和你在魔界尝试性癖，好吗？把那些词在嗓子里憋一会儿，我要开始了。”

 

他开始用指腹摩擦那两只角的外侧，首先是鳞甲，它们细密地排列着。Dante逆着鳞片生长的方向摸过去，用了一点力道，发出擦过砂纸的声音。Vergil的角上有一道裂纹，或者说，沟槽，那里没有覆盖鳞片，坚硬的骨骼在黑夜中闪着蓝色的荧光。Dante用大拇指按上去，从裂纹的末端滑到根部。

 

Vergil坐在那儿，盯着Dante胸口的纹路出神。说实话，他没什么感觉，然而那些细碎的声音离他的脑子太近了，事实上，那对角根本就是他头骨的延伸。藉由骨传导进入到脑子里的声音让人有种奇妙的安宁感，那些细小的噪音像是微弱的脉冲，在他的脑子里激起一股股电流。那感觉温和且安宁，如同情人的低语或母亲的呢喃。

 

然后Dante试着更进一步。Vergil的角并不是普通恶魔的尖锐形状，倒像是在中间被截断过。他伸手摸上那个断面，这儿的角质层并不厚，Dante可以用两个手指加住它反复摩擦，像是翻开黏在一起的纸张。而这声音确实听起来像一沓纸被翻动的声音，奇怪的是，它居然让他感到快乐。Vergil微微侧头，试着离这摩挲声更近一点。

 

接着是角的内部，Dante想。Vergil的角是空心的，内侧靠近末端的地方分布着一些半球凸起，它们同样呈现蓝色，Dante猜测里面储存着魔力。

 

这回他用了更大的力气。红色半魔粗糙的手指在擦过那些凸起时，发出重物在地面上被拖拽的声音。Vergil的呼吸声稍稍加重，他感觉像是脑子里的胶带正被人撕开。诚然，他从没把胶带搞到脑子里过，但这声音确实让人感觉到轻微的、皮肤被撕扯的疼痛，以及紧随其后的火辣的解脱感。

 

Dante用不同地力道搓揉着那些凸起。几分钟后，他曲起指节，轻轻地用指甲刮擦了一下它们。Vergil发出一声堪称呻吟的声音。他闭上眼，感觉被一只幼兽挠过心脏。并没有什么东西真正触碰到了他的内脏，但他觉得自己身体里所有柔软的部分都在自发地、期待地舒展开，乞求更多的抓挠。他如愿得到了那些，Dante魔人化后的利爪可以捏断恶魔的颈椎，但现在他控制着力道，没有让Vergil感到半点疼痛。

 

魔人的角质层很粗糙，他的指甲刮过时会带来拖长的、让人随之颤抖的声音。有时他刮过那些纹路，声音会变得断断续续，像是用手指依次拨过扬琴琴键时发出的“哒哒”声。

 

现在他们都渐入佳境，沉溺于声音的甜美诱人中。Dante摸进了那对角的最深处，那里既没有魔力凝结的凸起，也没有鳞片。也许是因为离大脑极近，它很光滑，像是裸露的骨骼。Dante绕着角的内部细致地摸了一圈，仿佛在用毛刷清理杯子。Vergil颤抖起来，这声音简直就是直接响在他的脑子里。不仅如此，他还感觉到了快感，就像什么东西在操他。

 

从生理学角度上说，快感原本就产生于神经，所以刺激大脑好像也没什么不对。不过这感觉和性并不一样。当那些腺体被揉弄时，快感会在体内累积，你知道最终它会到达某个临界值，然后带来释放。但那些使他神经颤抖的愉悦更像潮水，它没有目的，不会停歇，不增加也不减少，规律得像是星球转动的轨迹。

 

Dante又摸了一圈，这回Vergil颤抖得更厉害了。半魔喉中溢出些低沉的呻吟，像被挠着下巴的野兽。Dante看见他哥哥勃起了，魔人化后狰狞的性器顶开鳞片，从腔内露出来。

 

他腾出一只手握住Vergil的阴茎，后者飞快地睁开眼看他。

 

Dante想说什么，但又不想打乱这场ASMR的节奏。最后他凑近Vergil右边那只角，一边摩挲着左边那只，一边撸动他的性器。

 

“放松……”他贴着那个中空的部位说。他把声音放得很轻、很轻，尾音几乎被揉碎在喉咙里。对Vergil来说，这音量足够了。他发出一连串舒适的喘息声。兄弟的声音像一只毛茸茸的狗尾巴草被捅进他脑子里，那很痒，却不至于带来不适。它让人想把它拽出来，但也让人微笑。

 

Dante自己也勃起了，不过Vergil的状况激烈得多。到目前为止，他们做出的行为都不带任何色情意味，但他哥哥硬得是那么厉害，以至于顶端的小孔都在一股股地往外流水。当Dante圈着那根阴茎撸动时，这水声反过来加剧了Vergil的颤抖。

 

声音的盛宴还在继续。Dante换了个音源。他对着一只角吹气，然后轻轻地叩击另一只角。气流声像是羽毛，它调皮地抚过你的身体，在你想按住它时飘走；敲击声则响亮也清晰地多，Dante很快找到了一个适宜的力道，当他从内部敲击Vergil的角时，他能感觉到那根的阴茎也随着跳动。

 

可惜魔化让他们都没法做出什么生动的表情，否则Dante觉得他哥哥一定会控制不住地张开嘴，露出一点舌尖。他把沾了满手的淫液在腿上抹了抹，然后更加贴近Vergil，伸出舌头舔舐了一下那只角。

 

Vergil反应很大，他猛地贴近Dante，并把阴茎往他手里送。濡湿的、有着些许硬度的恶魔舌头带来粘稠的、咕噜咕噜的声音，仿佛一些气泡在他脑子里破碎。效果很好，Dante想。这次他努力将舌头探到Vergil角内侧最深的地方，然后慢慢地、用力地、一点点舔上来。他先舔过最光滑也是最敏感的深处，勾起舌尖刺激那儿；然后是那些凸起，他的唾液在那些凸凹不平的地方发出响亮的水声；舔过粗糙部分的声音也有些微的区别；最后他舔到末端的断面，在那儿详尽地停留了一会儿，濡湿了那里的每一寸，使得整只角的颜色都变深了些。

 

Vergil几乎要贴到他怀里了，青色的恶魔不由自主地搂上他，颤抖得仿佛他舔舐的是他的灵魂。Dante停了停，期间放慢了为Vergil纾解的动作。等那些声音的余韵稍稍消散后，Dante如法炮制地舔上另一只角。

 

Vergil呻吟着高潮了。他觉得自己整个人都是湿润的、赤裸的，恶魔坚硬的外壳能抵挡痛苦，却使欢愉的波浪反复回荡。射精时，他觉得有什么东西被扯出体内，快感的白光让他双目失神，很长一段时间里，除了那根快感神经，他脑子里别的东西都没工作。

 

Dante耐心地等着，直到Vergil坐直身体，睁开眼看他。

 

“有没有感觉好点？”他问。刚刚那套贴心又漫长的服务让他现在说话时都不自觉压低嗓音。

 

Vergil没有回答。他平复了一会儿呼吸，凑近Dante，伸手握住了他弟弟同样硬挺的性器。

 

“事实上，我……”Dante有些受宠若惊地说。他张开双臂，在发现Vergil并没有停下的意图后，把这个动作变成了一个拥抱。尽管勃起着，Dante倒没有一定要做下去；不过他哥哥好心的时候不多，他还是准备珍惜这个。

 

这对兄弟在空旷的魔界里紧紧拥抱，寂静重新挤占了他们身周的空间。Vergil沉默地为Dante撸管。在做这件事时他依然很有条理，青色恶魔收起利爪，顺次揉弄他的囊袋、阴茎根部，再捋过凸起的青筋，最后用指腹摩挲他的龟头。

 

Dante放空自己，享受着兄长的服务。片刻后，Vergil的动作变慢了。一开始他以为这是什么情趣或者技巧，然后他意识到胸口的重量在逐渐增加。Dante转过头，看着近在咫尺的兄长。Vergil已经闭上了眼睛，几乎快把全身重量都交付给他。哪怕困意来袭，这位年长者还在有一搭没一搭地照顾着那根阴茎；渐渐的，圈着他性器的力道也放松了。

 

Vergil睡着了。

 

坠入梦乡的瞬间，他的哥哥不受控制地变回人类，倒在他胸口。

 

“噢……”Dante轻声感慨。他也收回魔人化，让Vergil更舒服地躺在他腿上。

 

“晚安。”他说。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
